LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Order of the Blood Moon
CIS Productions presents A storyline by Officer Candy Apple Based on Sleepy Hollow, American Horror Story: Coven and Once Upon A Time' '''''Based upon "Legends of Sleepy Hollow" and "Rip Van Winkle" by Washington Irving Based upon elements from Neverwinter, a part of Dungeons & Dragons Based upon ''Frankenstein ''by Mary Shelley Summary The origin stories of the Elemental Prophets would be unearthed one by one. Eckidina showed her true colors. At America, an evil witch under commands of the enigmatic demon king was wrecking havoc in Sleepy Hollow. Katrina must stop her before she killed everyone. Meanwhile, Lady Van Tassel had started her own agenda after faking her death. Ichabod reunited with his childhood lover, but the tender moment resulted in a tragic outcome. Act 1 Many years ago, in Faerun Sword Coast At the sea near the Sword Coast, a dying man who had only one arm was pushed by the tidal wave and landed safely on the beach near the Sword Coast. Extremely paranoid, he took a long time to realized that he was safe. The name of this lost soul is '''Gar Shatterkeel'.'' Gar was born in a poor fishing village in the Nelanther Isles. When he was young, Sahuagin attacked and slaughtered everyone in the village; soon after, he was conscripted by a Tethyrian merchant galley and grew up in brutal indentured servitude that was little more than slavery. When the ship was destroyed by pirates, he clung to the wreckage for days until a shark ripped off his left arm. He finally gave up all hope and accepted his imminent death, but a strong current carried him away from the predator to the shores of the Sword Coast. *''Gar:'' Oh, thank gods I am still... alive. Is this a miracle of nature? Is this the force of ocean that save my life? Oh, it is so magical. I could barely believe it! *''???: Seeing is believing, young man. Now, if you believed that the ocean saved your life, you must devote yourself to it.'' *''Gar:'' Who are you? Who is there? (looked around but he could not see anyone) *''???: Call me the Harbinger of Elder Elemental Eye if you want. I know who you are, Gar Shatterkeel. There is no need for me to trigger your sad memory. However, I can help you. I can sense your sadness. It must be distressed to see your family, friends and neighbors died in front of you. It must be distressed to be harmed by pirates and had your arm lost to sharks, but believe me. If you follow my way, I will show you the truth of sea - a truth you may never ever know before. '' *''Gar:'' Show me the way, please. You are seemed to be trustworthy. *''???: Like I always am.'' The mysterious man suddenly appeared in front of Gar, and revealed himself to be a hooded drow mage, surrounded by lights of four colors (blue, brown, red and yellow). He showed Gar a way to Summer Hills and took him inside a cave with some sort of magic Gar had never saw. Then, they went into the cave and Gar had observed a blue trident, covered in dust and spider nets. The drow helped Gar to clean the trident and Gar hold this shinning tightly item as a treasure. Suddenly, Gar felt that he was looking some sort of vision, and it was noticed by the drow. *''???: What did you see?'' *''Gar:'' I saw a enormous wave, 15 feet high, and were smashing liches and zombies. *''???: That's it. What, or who you saw, is Ollydra, the Prominent Princess of Water. She represented sea. She saved your life while you were wandering on ocean and losing every hopes! I made this trident to honor her, and...'' Gar observed the trident again and again and the drow had used a magic to made a crab pincer on his mutilated arm. Gar looked at his new arm with awe. *''???: ...and I named it '''Drown'. I had another three artifacts made for other three elemental prophets but the masters were yet to be chosen. By the way, I have another gift for you. You do see this pincer, don't you? This, is a new arm for you, both useful and destructive. So, what would you do? I suggest you to find some more followers and form your legends! *''Gar:'' Yes, you are right! I am in need of friends! Now, I will be a leader and mentor. I will have apprentices who follow our way of water, and I shall form an organization - a religious cult! Ah, yes, and I shall name it the Cult of Crushing Wave! *''???: Good name. A reference of the sea wave's power.'' *''Gar:'' Yes, yes, the wave can send things, and it can crush things! Anyone who dare to messed with us, they messed with the sea! Ollydra, I will give my life to you. You saved my life. I will always be loyal to you! *''???:'' (satisfied) Now, Ollydra had a new servant. One completed, three to go. *''Gar:'' Wait, master... if I could call you like this... would you please tell me your name? *''???: My name is Vizeran DeVir.'' *''Gar:'' (kneels) My lord DeVir, command me. *''Vizeran:'' There is a murderer out at large as a free man. After you build your cult, Gar, you must help me to drown him and clean his sins with water. By your magic, he must be destroyed. *''Gar:'' Tell me his name. *''Vizeran:'' (slowly) Drizzt Do'Urden. Waterdhavian At his house of Waterdhavian '''Lord Marlos Urnayle' was rising a new masquerade of an outlandish affair. Being the fairest person and best dancer of his ball (when I said "ball", I meant dancing party), Lord Urnayle received high praise even if with his infamous reputation.'' Marlos was born into a wealthy Cormyrean family of Waterdhavian, but squandered his family's wealth on indulgence and luxury. His estate became known for the most depraved forms of entertainment, as well as outrageous masquerades—Marlos' vanity led him to require all guests to don hideous masks to ensure that none would be more beautiful than himself. The masked guests on the ball, however, had felt that Lord Urnayle, who wore no mask, was even more handsome than he was months ago. They were curious and looked at him again and again, causing the egomaniac to smile proudly. Suddenly, a guest had observed that Marlos had wore a new ring with wonderful colors, colors that he never seen before. *''Guest 1:'' Lord Marlos, uh, would you lend me your ring for me to see for a while? *''Marlos:'' Huh, no, sorry but that is my ring. I would never ever give it to anyone for it is very precious. (whispers) You think you can be a thief? *''Guest 1:'' (whispers) No, sir, but I'm just curious. *''Marlos:'' (whispers) It is no ordinary gift... and only I can wear it. Remember, curiosity is a dangerous thing. In reality, it was no gift, but something he found. As he got older, Marlos sought to preserve his youth and looks with magic, eventually finding the ring containing the stolen vitality of a fey creature. So long as he wore the ring, his imperfections vanished and none could resist his charms. Intoxicated by his success, Marlos jumped upon the stage and proclaimed himself in a loud voice, an express of his sheer egotism. *''Marlos:'' It is time! NOW, LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THE ALL LIVING BEINGS ON THIS EARTH, FEEL FREE TO OBSERVE ME WITH AWE! Now, it is time for me to proclaim myself: I AM THE LORD OF THE EARTH! YOU OWN ME AN AWE! Suddenly, a bright shine appeared on Marlos' face for a while, and after a brief moment of silence, there was a burst of scream among the crowd as everyone stared at Urnayle's face with terror. *''Marlos:'' Isn't that a bit of... surprising? Please, I want more! *''Guest 2:'' Oh, well then, Lord Urnayle... please look. (gave Marlos a mirror to look at his reflection) *''Marlos: '''(happiness had turned into shock and horror) NO! NO! NO! IMPOSSIBLE! IT CAN'T BE MY FACE! I WORE NO MASK! NOOOOOOOOO!!!!'' ''Marlos smashed the mirror on the ground and terrifying the guests. Finally, he had received his punishment for his vanity and extravagance, a punishment so extreme that it warped his face and his mind. The ring was actually accursed. '''It turned him into a medusa with decaying black flesh on his face and a bunch of hissing snakes as his hair.'' Then, it was the right time for Marlos to receive a villainous breakdown. He yelled and cried like a crazy man, and he torn the masks of every guests as they ran away with horror. Marlos screamed, cried and yelled in despair for what he had become, for what he deserved, and with those mask and one of the most hideous faces across the land, he fled, slamming the door behind him. From then on, Marlos wandered from one ruined estate to another for several years, until he began to receive visions leading him to a ruined monastery within the Sumber Hills. There, a hidden stairway led him to a cavern in which he found a magical war pick named '''Ironfang' imbued with the power of the primordial Ogrémoch, Prince of Evil Earth. When he claimed it, he saw his purpose with sudden clarity. Becoming a devout follower of Ogrémoch, he began gathering followers into the Cult of the Black Earth.'' This time, Vizeran DeVir did not appear in front of Marlos, but he knew everything were on his hand... Baldur's Gate Vanifer was born in the poorest quarter of Calimport, surviving only with her cunning wits. She learned to dance for coin, slowly working her way up to the bedchambers of the city's nobles and learning fire magic to distinguish herself from others. She eventually became a pasha's concubine, but hated him despite his lavish affections. She robbed him of a small fortune and left, setting his palace ablaze as she fled. She fled first to Zazesspur, but when the pasha's agents found her she continued to Baldur's Gate. She opened a school for dancers, and when her talent with fire attracted other sorts of students she turned them into a cult of fire worshipers. '' ''She led the cult for several years before she began to receive visions that compelled her to seek out a lost temple beneath the Sumber Hills. The mysterious vision of Vizeran DeVir guided her to Sumber Hill. In one of the four secret caves, she found a dagger and asked about this to Vizeran. *''Vizeran: This is Tinderstrike. It was imbued with the power of the primordial Imix, Prince of Evil Fire. You shall see your future devotion, your master, your god. Fire is amazing, don't you think?'' *''Vanifer:'' Quite so. *''Vizeran: From then on, you will be the Prophet of Fire. The worshiping of fire shall upgrade into the worshiping... of Imix. You will have everything you wanted: wealth, fame and pride, everything you want in this world... by chaos!'' *''Vanifer:'' Then, what should I do? *(Vizeran gave her a grim look) *''Vizeran: Go to Gauntgrylm, and awaken Maegra. Make the whole Sword Coast ablaze!'' *''Vanifer: Roger that!!!'' From then on, Vanifer rose to power. She quickly went from worshiping fire in general to worshiping Imix in particular, establishing a new chapter of her '''Cult of the Eternal Flame in the area.'' Evereska Sleeping under a tree and closed her illusional wings, Dara Kalinoth had a dream. Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth grew up in a remote castle in the Feywild, where she became enamored with tales of winged elves and often played as one. Her parents sheltered her from the conflicts of the world and denied her nothing, catering to her every whim. It was only when they decided it was time for her to join the greater elven society, and brought her to Evereska, that they discovered that their years of pampering and sheltering had turned her into a spoiled child who erupted into fits of rage when she could not get what she wanted. Though a skilled enchantress, she was dismayed to find that the other moon elves were resistant to her charms. Dara once again began envisioning herself as a winged elf, wishing she could control the wind and go wherever she liked, able to dole out punishment on any who offended her. Later, she used illusion magic to pretend to be an avariel. Now, she was dreaming. She dreamed an old mystic with brown skin and white hair who promised to teach her everything she sought to know, she turned to the study of elemental air. When her parents tried to discipline her, she unleashed her new powers against them and left Evereska. Later she was guided into Sumber Hills by the very same drow mage, Vizeran DeVir, and found a silver spear that made her felt cold when touched. She was completely impressed by the spear. *'''''Dara: Marvelous... *''Vizeran:'' Nice wings, young girl. Are you an avariel? *''Dara:'' Uh... yes, I am. Thanks. Who are you? *''Vizeran: I am Vizeran DeVir. 'What you saw was not a coincidence. It was miracles. Miracles is a very useful thing.'' *''Dara:'' Who did I saw? *''Vizeran: Yan-C-Bin, your destined mentor. Behold this - This is Windvane, my gift for... you. It is built to worship Yan-C-Bin.'' *''Dara: It's so magical. (looked at the spear with awe) I will worship myself to my destined mentor, and you can be my guide towards him, Lord DeVir! *Vizeran: May I have your name, please?'' *''Dara:'' Dara Algwynenn Kalinoth. *''Vizeran: Cliché name. You must have a pair of awful parents. From then on, you will be the Prophet of Air, so you need a better name that suit you. Perhaps, I will present you a better name than Dara Algwynnen: How about maybe... Aerisi?'' *''Dara / Aerisi: (excited) YES! Thank you, sir! Now, I will have power! I will have perfection! I will have glory! I AM NOW AERISI KALINOTH, THE PROPHET OF AIR!'' *''Vizeran: Good. Now, please allow me to take you to some one you might want to meet... and I will send you a mission to build your destiny.'' From then on, changing her name to '''Aerisi Kalinoth' and styling herself a queen, the lady previously known as Dara sought out subjects to rule over in her Cult of the Howling Hatred, using her talents for enchantment to sway mortals to her side and fill the cult's ranks with zealots who are fiercely devoted to her.'' Act 2 England, 1769 A year before his road to colonies, Ichabod was standing in front of his house and having a sword dual with one of his comrade-in-arms who become his best friend and partner; '''Abraham "Bram" van Brunt'. During their dual, Abraham was happy to exclaim his dream of being a free citizen.'' *''Abraham:'' America! Think about it, Ichabod, think about a new world... for the taking! *''Ichabod:'' You mock me, Abraham. You know I cannot simply resign my professorship to follow you to the colonies. *''Abraham:'' I thought university was your father's path, not yours. (stopped the dual and went away) *''Ichabod:'' I'll choose my own path, thank you. *''Abraham:'' (stopped and turned to Ichabod) Perhaps, I know old Thomas would never support such a move, but join the army, let the Crown pay your way. I beg you, my friend! Whatever it takes, act. For once in a life, become your own man! Ichabod smiled as they continued their dual, and later Abraham admitted defeat. *''Ichabod:'' Whatever man I may be, I am still better than you, Abraham. *''Abraham:'' Toy swords, pretend fighting. But come yourself to the real world and decide - were you meant to teach history or to make it? (left, leaving Ichabod in thoughts) Now, that was why Ichabod had joined the army, and that was why he went on his current path. After Ichabod joined the colonial army, he met Abraham in his regiment and they became partners ever since. Land without Color After an hour of working, the machine was fixed and Eckidina placed the bandages-warped and fixed corpse on the platform. Then, she flew a metal kite connected with iron lines tied with the machine. After finishing the work, Eckidina began her preparation. *''Eckidina:'' Ha, now, hadn't I done a fine job, doc? *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' (ironic) Duh, that's certain, since your skill is better than everybody... *''Eckidina:'' Oh, shut your beak up! Oops, sorry, but we need to stay focus. Now, what if I be your Igor forever? *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' Never, Igor would came back. *''Eckidina:'' Ooh, I see. Wait, I felt my client is here. *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' Has he? *''Eckidina:'' Hush. Suddenly, the window opened and a winged woman with white clothes and a staff had flew in and landed in front of Eckidina. *''Eckidina:'' Greeting, Prophet Aerisi. *''Aerisi:'' Eckidina, is your work complete? To make you succeeded, I brought this storm with magic. *''Eckidina:'' Almost, but everything is ready. You brought the storm for you and for us. What a win-win situation. Thank you, Aerisi. *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' A woman? She is the one who worked with you? I thought you said "he"! *''Eckidina:'' Oh, I lied. I wanna kept it as a secret. Now, forget this! With too much fun on me, Doctor, it is time for us to be serious. *(paused) *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' All right. *''Aerisi:'' This is your reward. (gave Eckidina a bag of gold coins) Looks like there will be some miracles, Doctor, right? *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' Yes, Ms. Aerisi, perhaps, but there will be no danger, and it cannot be dangerous. *''Eckidina: I just brought a brain and insert it in the dead man's head, right before we stuffed the skeleton with man-made flesh. 'Misogi' brought a deceased person's heart, and then we fixed the machine. We just did not know who damaged it, but that's fine. *Aerisi:'' I see. Nice work. Now, the time has come. Yan-C-Bin, my Lord, please, bring us more of the storm! Bring us lightning! Bring us miracles! Suddenly, the lightning stroke and the machine were full of electricity and began to charge. People around it were forced to stay back. Minutes later, the lightning stopped. Dr. Frankenstein could not wait to see his first piece of work and he unwrapped the corpse. When some of the bandages was removed, Dr. Frankenstein saw a pair red eyes, opened. Frankenstein went shocked, not believing it was true. *''Dr. Frankenstein: Look! He's alive! HE'S ALIVE!'' *''Aerisi:'' (surprised as well) You made a miracle, Doctor. What a surprise. *''Eckidina:'' ... *''Aerisi:'' Eckidina? Were you satisfied? *''Eckidina:'' Oh, yes, sorry. Now let us undercover it... (quickly undercover the bandages and revealed the creature inside was a 8 foot creature with long hairs, yellowish skins and a scarred face) and then we... Holy Mother of Saints. Both Frankenstein and Aerisi's shock were upgraded in an uncanny way. There were silence all over the lab, but soon Eckidina broke the silence. *''Eckidina:'' Now I will free it! *''Aerisi: WAIT!'' It was too late. Eckidina freed the monster Frankenstein created, and then it jumped from the platform, attacking everyone in sight. Aerisi and Dr. Frankenstein were horrified and they quickly ran to the wall where the monster could not reach. However, the monster were not stopped. It went into a rampage to tear everyone in sight apart, except Eckidina and Misogi far behind her. Soon, the hall was full of black blood. Aerisi nearly vomited, but she hold it back. *''Aerisi:'' Doctor, you told me it could not be dangerous. *''Dr. Frankenstein: I did... How could it? *Eckidina:'' Indeed it could! (caused disturbance among the people) Sorry, my friends! What do you know? I inserted a brain of a homicidal maniac! (laughed out loud as she was soaked in the black blood) By the time I returned to my dimension, the blood on my clothes would be lovely red! *''Dr. Frankenstein:'' How... could you... *''Eckidina:'' Ha-ha, Frankenstein, I forgot to tell you that since it what I who gave it the brain, this zombie only obey me! Now, it's been too much amusement I have present to you these days! Now, I will bring madness! KILL THEM! *''Aerisi:'' Stop! You will not win! Vultures, attack those fiends! Several vultures flew into the castle towards Eckidina and the monster, but they were all torn apart by the monster. Eckidina was a bit of surprised to see Aerisi turned against her. *''Eckidina:'' Aerisi! *''Aerisi:'' I SAID STOP! You told me it was for miracles! *''Eckidina:'' Well, I lied. I wanna kept it as a secret! (laughed) *''Aerisi:'' You liar... you are insane! I was right about my first impression, but you lied to make me trust you and ignored others' warning! You are not trustworthy! *''Eckidina:'' Oh, so do you, but it's too late for ya! How pathetic~ Meow~ *''Aerisi:'' (to Frankenstein) We were both fooled by her, but please don't worry, Doctor. I will save you! (to her followers) Howling Hatred! Save Dr. Frankenstein and retreat! (The air cultists broke in and escorted Dr. Frankenstein away from the madness) *''Eckidina: No, this is not over! One is not enough! I will make an army of this creature! HAHAHAHAHAHA!!! Oh, wait, Misogi, where did you find the heart? *Misogi:'' (with a creepy face) I got it from a passerby, after I killed him. *''Eckidina:'' Nice job! Eckidina did not pursuit the escaped ones, since this was a calculated risk she was willingly to make. She let out a burst of laughing and revealed her sadistic true color at last. Outside the tower, a shadowy figure was overlooking the situation and he saw Frankenstein escaped with air cultists. This man was none other than '''Marlos Urnayle'. He looked at them with scorn.'' *''Marlos:'' Ugh, I should have break that machine harder to make it unfixable. Now, I did not expected that they fixed it. It's too late. I warned Aerisi! Eckidina is not a pawn! She wants to be the queen! Ugh, too late. (left) Act 3 December 17th, 1773 Within the Masonic Cell, thirteen hours to the night of the Blood Moon The members of the Sisterhood of Radiant Heart were reciting some spells that would help them to de-power a malevolent dark witch named Serilda of Abaddon who was the high priestess of a dark coven - the Order of the Blood Moon - and sold her soul to the devil. By far, Katrina's spell had discovered Serilda's weakness of the bright sunlight. A figure of Serilda came into Katrina's mind, then the figure was disappeared after being exposed under the light. *'Katrina:' We must stop her for any cost. She had murdered five groups of young children. *'Knapp:' Tell General Washington, we found Serilda's weaknesses, but we still failed to track her. *'Katrina:' Concentrate. Concentrate... We must find her before we inform the general. We will plan this ambush and stop her! Meanwhile, Porcatico Grove Under Lady Van Tassel's guidance, Serilda walked into a portal under the four white trees and went into a creepy cave covered with rock and a mirror in a shape of a reversed pentagram. A tall and shadowy figure was standing in front of them with an angry stare. Observing the person, Serilda knew she was in big trouble. *'Serilda:' Is our master in good mood today? *'Lady Van Tassel:' Ask him yourself. Lady Van Tassel pointed to that sinister figure with two horns and a blurry face. He had two eyes like holes and also had a mouth that could barely seen. The figure was wrapped inside a thick grayish layer. Serilda shivered in horror. There he is. She saw her cold and sharp master. She saw '''Moloch'.'' *''Serilda:'' Master, Oh Lord Moloch, I failed to guard the artifact. Washington's men stole it. Master, forgive me... *''Moloch: You told me to forgive a failure? Serilda, you made me disappointed. You know what would happen if you fail.'' *''Serilda:'' Please, master, I... did not expect... *''Moloch: STOP MAKING EXCUSES. One soldier shall never said that he did not expected. I gave you numerous chances, and you had all failed. I want the head of Ichabod Crane.'' *''Serilda:'' Yes, yes, master, I... apologize. However, please give me one last chance. Blood moon shall coming. I shall bring more children to please you, and I shall bring Ichabod Crane's head after that. I will do anything you want me to do! Ichabod Crane will die! *''Moloch: Fine, I shall grant you one last chance. No failure this time, or if you do, I will not save you. I will see you burn in your afterlife.'' *''Serilda:'' Thank you... master... *''Moloch: Stop. You should be glad that I did not kill you... yet. Now, do... your... work... before... tomorrow's... sunrise.'' To avoid Moloch's anger and grim look, Serilda then went out of Moloch's lair with Lady Van Tassel with sheer horror, and they were both driven back to Sleepy Hollow. Now, there were 11 hours left to the blood moon. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' See, Lord Moloch is tolerant sometimes. To deal my dimwit stepdaughter must be a wast of your talent, Serilda, but it is worthy. Be cautious. We need you to summon the Horsemen... perhaps. *''Serilda:'' I wonder why did you hate Van Tassels so much. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' Do you know that Van Tassels and their relatives are one of the most disgusting family ever existed since Salem Witch Trials? They know no respect, no honor... and I shall clean them for the Salem Witch Trails they triggered. *''Serilda:'' You are lying. You know the truth. *''Lady Van Tassel:'' As we all did. Didn't you lie ever before? Serilda, perhaps dealing my stepdaughter could be a hard job, but you are too arrogant to stop. That is good, since my stepdaughter worth nothing or harness nothing, I could tell you. You will face our master's wrath if you failed again, to a little girl, so be cautious. Katrina is a weakling. *''Serilda:'' I hope she is. Thank for your words. Serilda left in fear while Lady van Tassel grinned evilly. She knew Katrina did have power to get rid of Serilda and it will benefit her for her own agenda. Some times later, in a forest Now, there was only 1 hours left for the sun going down. Serilda had successfully captured 13 children and attempted to burn them on stake at night. She hummed a tune and had a rest under a tree. She would boast her success to Lady Van Tassel. *''Serilda:'' Lady Van Tassel had told me to be cautious, which I did. I will do the job as soon as the red moon surfaced. I will bring the children to the master and then we shall sent the Horseman out! Meanwhile, at Katrina's coven, the white witches had finally located Serilda and informed Katrina this good news. *''White witch:'' We found Serilda! *''Katrina:'' Excellent. Now, contact General Washington and gather every villagers as much as you could... to bring her downfall. The search parties were soon gathered and set out towards Serilda's hideout. At that time, Serilda was sitting on the ground, and she hid the children inside a magic bag. They were hidden behind the tree. Serilda watched the dusk in satisfaction. *''Serilda:'' Finally, the sun is down. They would not defeat me anymore as soon as I get my power back at night... *''Katrina: (voice) Not so fast. You would pay for your sin, Serilda.'' *''Serilda: Katrina van Tassel!? WHERE ARE YOU? SHOW YOURSELF!'' '' Serilda's smile faded as she heard Katrina's voice came out of nowhere, and it was apparent that only she could hear. Serilda looked around in fear and rage. Suddenly, the sun became brighter and the dusk became bright as noon, to Serilda's horror.'' *''Serilda:'' No, how could it? My power is... fading! *''Katrina: (voice) I cast a spell to brighten the sunlight and weakened you. Surrender, Serilda.'' *''Serilda: No! You will never catch me!'' Serilda saw the soldiers were coming towards her and she attempted to fled by flying. However, Serilda was weakened so that she could not flew high. The soldiers threw a huge net and they caught her. Finally, Serilda was defeated by Katrina's plan and met her final downfall. No matter how hard she struggled, she could not break free. The light soon returned back to normal, but Serilda were badly damaged to be recovered for a short time. The children were saved. *''Crowd:'' Stop! No more running! You will pay for everything you had committed, monster! *''Serilda:'' No! NO! LET GO OF ME! MY COVEN, WHERE ARE YOU? RALLY TO YOUR LEADER! What Serilda did not know was that Lady Van Tassel, who lied to her about Katrina to make her underestimate her opponent, had now taken control of her coven, the Order of the Blood Moon. Lady Van Tassel did not care about her so-called friend and decided to leave her in prison to face execution. Serilda was placed inside the Masonic Cell that Thomas Jefferson built, where Katrina cast hex spell to weaken Serilda, avoiding her to escape. The next night, being severely damaged and weakened, Serilda were taken out for execution. Soldiers tied her on a stake, making her stand on a bunch of funeral pyre. Katrina and Ichabod, who was unknown that his wife is a witch, both witnessed Serilda's final hours. *''Judge:'' Serilda of Abaddon, you are sentenced to death for the practice black magic, by unholy murdered five groups of innocent young children and the attempted murder of the sixth. Do you have any final words? On the pyre, Serilda spoke something in her mother tongue - Greek - and the contents shocked everyone. *''Serilda: By the turn of Blood Moon, the ashes of your ancestry will be mine. Your flesh will be my flesh. I WILL LIVE AGAIN!'' Then, the executioners wasted no time to burn Serilda to her death, leaving her crying in dismay and agony. *''Serilda: NO! NO! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!!'' Act 4 (final) One day after Serilda's execution, Abraham chose a nice and tidy cabin for him to live with Katrina, and then engaged, thanks to Ichabod's advice. The evil witch Serilda was gone and the town received more and more peace... or so it seemed. One morning, as Ichabod and Katrina were chatting, someone were here to visit. *''Ichabod:'' (to Katrina) This is a verdant and bountiful plot, a perfect setting for you and Abraham to start a new life together. *''???:'' Ichabod~ Ichabod turned back to notice someone he know - a woman who was robed in black and took an umbrella was smilingly ran to him and looked at him with a endearing grin. Ichabod had recognized her as his childhood lover, Mary Wells. *''Ichabod:'' Mary? *''Mary Wells:'' Surprise. *''Ichabod:'' Uh, uh, this is... unexpected... (hugged Mary and the introduced her to Katrina) Uh, Mary Wells. (to Mary) Katrina Van Tassel, treasure friend of mine and betrothed to my comrade-in-arms, Abraham Van Brunt. *''Katrina:'' A pleasure to meet you, Ms. Wells. *''Mary:'' Charmed. *''Ichabod:'' Mary is a dear friend from London. *''Mary:'' I've only just arrived on a Dutch East India Company Tarwler. *''Ichabod:'' And you are here... for... *''Mary:'' For you, Ichabod! To bring you home. So you can make an honest woman out of me. *''Katrina:'' You're engaged? *''Mary:'' Promised to each other since we were children. Our fathers have long been close companions. *''Ichabod:'' But Mary and I had not seen each other since I departed for the colonies. *''Katrina:'' Why don't I give the two of you a chance of reacquaint? (left) Ichabod and Mary looked at each other and chuckled. They both walked on the small road in the woods and recall their best times in England. Then, they began to talked about something serious. *''Ichabod:'' I must admit I am confused by your presence here, Mary. *''Mary:'' How could I not come? Once I heard you've coerced to throw in with the colonists. Not too worry. Papa Wells could fix it... as long as you recant. *''Ichabod:'' I have no intentions of recanting my belief under any circumstances... *''Mary:'' You mean you had no intention until you laid an eye on me again. But seeing me now, your heart still beats for me... as it always did. *''Ichabod:'' Mary... before I left London, we had a mutual agreement to break off our engagement. *''Mary:'' A noble gesture on your part. To spare me from worrying that you might wounded or get killed in battle. *''Ichabod:'' No, Mary... ah, as I said then—I care for you very deeply. *''Mary:'' And I for you. Deeply. *''Ichabod:'' But it is as a brother cares for a sister. Ichabod never meant to hurt Mary, but after hearing Ichabod's words, Mary's smile then suddenly faded and then she burst into crying. Ichabod was guilty. He knew that he should not bring Mary into the secret war as it was utterly dangerous for every innocence. However, he could not bear sadness when seen his childhood lover cry. He could hardly determine whether he should tell Mary the truth. *''Mary:'' (sobbed) Ever since you left, my f - feelings for you have only grown deeper and stronger... I had hoped you had done the same. *''Ichabod:'' (sad) Mary, I'm so sorry. I am. *''Mary:'' (sobbing) ...... *''Ichabod:'' But our lives must remain on separate paths. Suddenly, Mary's sadness had turned into anger. She remembered that woman who Ichabod were chatting to in front of cabin, and then she was furious. Mary Wells was surrounded by the green-eyed monster. She would have be jealous and paranoid even if a woman talked a little to her love one. She thought she had the reason. *''Mary:'' It's her, isn't it? Katrina? That dreadful witch. She's stolen your heart! She is making you away... *''Ichabod:'' She's engaged to my best friend. *''Mary:'' BUT IT'S YOU SHE DESIRES! Not that she will never have you! I know you, Ichabod. You're too kind. Too noble. You would never shame our families. Never leave me a broken and deformed woman! *''Ichabod:'' Mary, please, be reasonable... *''Mary:'' But it is you that must come to your senses. I'll be at the Inn at dockside. Expect you by morning. With your bag packed and prepared for the journey home. Then, Mary furiously left, leaving Ichabod took the blame, but then she came up with an idea that she thought it was a last resort. *''Mary:'' It is not over. No matter how hard I tried, I will save you from the spell of that woman once and for all. '' Then, Mary went back on her Inn to wrote a letter. She told a servant to send it to Katrina, urging her to have a meet at night, within a river in the village of Sleepy Hollow. The vengeful Mary would have any cost to bring Ichabod's heart back. That evening, Katrina followed what they dealt. At night, she hold a lantern and began searching Mary Wells, but it did not took long. *Katrina:'' Ms. Wells? Mary? *''Mary:'' I am here. Ms. Van Tassel, we need to talk. *''Katrina:'' Ms. Wells, I got your message. Are you all right? *''Mary: SILENCE! How have you tempted my love?'' *''Katrina:'' I-I'm sorry. Perhaps I don't understand what you means... *''Mary: (tearfully) Ichabod is not the same man he was! It's you who have turned his heart against his country, against his family—IT'S YOU WHO HAVE TURNED HIS HEART AGAINST ME!'' *''Katrina:'' I can assure you, Ichabod Crane had... *''Mary:'' Do you deny seducing him? Deny bewitching him? *''Katrina:'' I, I was engaged with one of his best friends... *''Mary: LIES! You... are manipulating and using him and changing him!'' *''Katrina:'' Please, Mary, I don't want to hurt you... *''Mary: YOU ARE A WICKED HARLOT!'' *''Katrina:'' You have to calm... *''Mary: AND THAT IS WHY I WON'T ALLOW YOU TO TAKE HIM AWAY FROM ME!!!!!'' (runs towards Katrina and began attacking her) *''Katrina:'' You have to calm down! *''MARY: SILENCE!'' The two had a fight and Katrina was forced to use magic to dispel and Mary. However, Mary lost her balance because of this, and tripping on a root made it worse. Before Katrina could react to save her, Mary fell down from the cliff. Her head was bumped on a rock and then bled. *''Katrina: MARY?! MARY! NOOOOOO!!!!!!!!'' Katrina was terrified and rushed to save Mary, but when she approached Mary... Katrina had found her dead. She cradled Mary's corpse and cried. *''Katrina:'' I am sorry, Mary... Oh, God, what have I done? (crying) WHAT HAVE I DONE!? What should I tell to Ichabod about this? He must be take her corpse back to England. That would... give chance to our true enemies. I... Sorry, Mary, I should have tell you the truth. As soon as all of this is over, I will send Ichabod back to England and inform him the truth. Back to her cabin, Katrina used a hex spell to mimic Mary's writing style. She wrote to Ichabod that Mary had left due to her father's command while pretending herself to be Mary. Katrina's hands were shaking when she wrote it. Even after she complete the letter, her heart was still full of guilt. She knew Ichabod might not believe it, but at least it could make him stay in colonies and fight for humanity. She knew it was not right, but this is the only way. *''Katrina:'' Ichabod, forgive me... (sobbed quietly) '' Katrina's fear had worsen after she got asleep. She had a horrible nightmare. She saw Serilda's face, covered with ashes and red scars, had surfaced to her and look at her close. Serilda's eyes were staring at her, seemly wanted to look through her soul and read the very first lie she had committed. Katrina was then haunted by Serilda's horrible last words:'' *''Serilda: By the turn of Blood Moon, the ashes of your ancestry will be mine. Your flesh will be my flesh. I will live again, again, again, AGAIN......'' To be continued... Category:CIS Productions Category:Officer Candy Apple Category:Transcripts Category:Legends of the Multi-Universe Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - The Cranes Arc Category:DestroyerSubjugator90 Category:Prime ShockWaveTX Category:DarkFallen Category:Jester of Chaos Category:TheVileShadow Man Category:Meta Alpha Kronos Category:NightMareMistress8000 Category:DarkMattX259 Category:LOTM: Witnesses of Sleepy Hollow - Horsemen Saga